


The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed...

by flickawhip



Series: Maryse Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maryse needs a little softness, and you love to give it to her.Written for the Imagines Blog





	The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed...

\- “ ’Ryse babe?”  
\- You feel a little guilty waking her up  
\- She’s so soft and sleepy  
\- You’ve both worked so hard  
\- “We’re home...”  
\- She smiles sleepily at you  
\- Lets you help her undo her seatbelt   
\- Lets you fuss over her  
\- You send her ahead  
\- Lock the car and let you both into the house  
\- She’s still tired  
\- Still sleepy  
\- Still just as soft  
\- She seems ready for bed  
\- Although you watch her carefully when you make your way up  
\- She’s stiff  
\- Looking a little pained  
\- You let her sit a little while  
\- Move away  
\- Pour a bubble bath  
\- You’ve taken to doing this when she insists on bumping for you  
\- She always seems to be hurting after  
\- Not badly  
\- Just enough to bother you  
\- She smiles slightly when you move to help her undress  
\- Lets you carry her to the bath  
\- Lets out a soft moan of pleasure at the warmth of the bath  
\- At the softness of the bubbles  
\- You move away only long enough to undress  
\- You slip into the bath behind her  
\- Smiling when she flips her hair over her shoulder  
\- Lets you help her clean up  
\- She relaxes into you when you’re done cleaning you both  
\- Content just to lean into you  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “You know.... you keep flipping your hair like that, one day I might just pounce on you...”


End file.
